


A Fancy Feast

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon finding out Bran has a son the same age as Hawke, Leandra decides to set them up at a very awkward dinner party, not realizing one very crucial thing: her daughter is madly in love with Isabela. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fancy Feast

Hawke smiled fondly as she read over the letter once more, giggling slightly at the illustration left in the margins. Her pirate did not like to leave things to the imagination. 

She heard steps approaching and she folded the note quickly, putting it in her front pocket.

"Darling," Leandra smiled, "There you are. I was about to send the dwarf out looking for you. Now, you remember our conversation the other day."

Hawke grimaced, "How can I forget?"

"Well, it turns out Seneschal Bran has a son your age. I've heard he's quite handsome and very well off. I've invited his family over for dinner tonight. I've already sent out for a new dress for you and arranged the menu."

"Wait, what?" Hawke asked, slightly stunned, "You're setting me up with him? Have you even met him? Tonight? But I have-"

"Whatever plans you have can wait, love. This is your future we're talking about. Now, go wash up. It's easiest for me to do your hair when it's wet. Go, child."

Hawke fumed slightly as she marched up the stairs, grumbling under her breath about Hightown society. She passed Orana on her way to the bath and said quietly, "I need you to go to the Hanged Man and tell Isabela I won't make it."

Orana blushed, "But that's such a..."

"You'll be perfectly safe. Take the dog with you. He's bigger than most men, no one will look twice at you, I promise."

Hawke ignored the rest of her protests as she reached the bath and closed the door behind her. 

oOoOoOo

Hawke scowled as she made her way back down the stairs, her purple gown tight around her waist, her breasts exposed enough that she was worried they would simply pop out. Her hair was impractically done up and she feared it would come crumbling apart the minute a pin was misplaced. 

Leandra beamed, kissing her daughter on the cheek, "You look perfect."

Hawke tried to smile back, but felt her face straining as her mother escorted her into the living room and sent Bodahn to answer the knock at the door.

They both stood as three people entered and Hawke immediately blushed. Seneschal Bran stood, oddly formal as he held a young elven woman on his arm, and a much younger version of himself hid behind him.

"Thank you for coming," Leandra insisted, kissing every party on the cheek, "I will call for a drink. Please, come and make yourself comfortable."

The three sat down in front of the fire, Bran's son being positioned by Leandra to sit beside Hawke. They smiled awkwardly at each other as Leandra returned with a tray of wine glasses, handing them out to each guest.

"It's so nice to see a couple so much in love after so many years," Leandra commented, smiling, "But you must have been practically a teenager when Gavin was born."

Serendipity giggled and Bran coughed on his wine.

Hawke interfered quietly, "Mama, Bran is divorced from his wife recently. This is his...umm..."

"Fiancée," Serendipity smiled, showing her ring to Hawke, "He asked me yesterday."

"Congratulations," Hawke beamed, "I always thought you two made a lovely couple."

"Well, if I couldn't have you, my dear, I could settle for him," Serendipity joked, elbowing Bran in the ribs.

Gavin went a deep shade of red and Leandra looked over suspiciously at Hawke.

Bodahn ran into the room, announcing, "Dinner is served!"

Hawke mumbled to herself, "Oh thank the Maker."

The party moved into the dining room, Leandra seating Gavin beside Hawke. The pair glanced at each other briefly. 

"So," Leandra began, "I hear you are apprenticing as a Seneschal yourself, Gavin. Are you planning to stay in Kirkwall and take over your father's work?"

Gavin nodded, "It's my plan, though I imagine my father will be in that position for many more years to come."

Bran turned his head from kissing Serendipity's ear and smirked, "We'll see. I'm sure they won't be thrilled with me marrying a-"

"Red or white?" Bodahn offered, holding out the two bottles of wine.  
Hawke sighed, "White, please."

Bodahn poured her a glass as Leandra said, "Such a shame, the prejudice you see in this city. I know a second marriage is a little...unorthodox, but really, just because she's an elf-"

Serendipity laughed quietly into her wine glass as she and the Seneschal exchanged a glance.

"Excuse me, mistress," Orana said as she entered the room, "Miss Isabela would like a word with you in private."

"Shit," Hawke muttered as she stood, "Excuse me."

She left, hearing the whisperings of Gavin and Bran arguing as she walked into the foyer. She saw Isabela standing near the door, soaking wet.

"Did you get thrown into the harbour?" Hawke asked.

"It's raining outside," Isabela rolled her eyes, "Too busy to look out of a window?"

"You're not supposed to be here," she responded, "I sent Orana to-"

"Tell me, I know. The poor girl was in a near faint by the time she got to me. I didn't feel right letting her walk home all by herself. And besides, I need to see this."

"There's nothing to see," Hawke insisted, "Just a little...dinner party."

"But," Isabela pleaded, "I want to come in. Look, Hawke, look at how soaking wet and adorable I am. You're not going to throw me back out there, are you?"

Hawke stood closer to her and whispered, "Trust me, I'd love to help you get out of those wet clothes and warm you up, but I'm a little busy right now."

Isabela pouted and Hawke gave her a quick peck on the lips, muttering, "Fine. Go upstairs and get changed first. Then you can join us."

Isabela grinned, her boots leaving little wet marks as she chased her way up into Hawke's bedroom. 

Hawke sighed and returned to the dining room, pausing long enough to tell Orana to lay out another place setting.

She sat back down in her seat, noticing her servant put Isabela's dishes on the other side of her. She gave Orana a panicked look, but returned to the conversation as Leandra called out to her.

"I didn't realize the pirate would be joining us," she said with disdain.

"Well, now we have even numbers," Hawke commented.

Bodahn brought out the first course, a steaming soup that smelt of the sea. Hawke ate hungrily, trying to ignore Leandra's attempts to lure Gavin into conversation. Hawke looked up, nearly choking on her soup as she saw Isabela walk into the room. 

Isabela was dressed in a simple red gown of Hawke's, but her much curvier body caused the dress to cling tightly to her, leaving little to the imagination. Her wet hair still hung around her shoulders, slightly disheveled.

Isabela grinned and Hawke noticed the dropped jaws of everyone else in the room. She attempted to recover from her reaction as Isabela sat down beside her.

"Now, isn't this nice," Isabela commented, resting her hand on Hawke's knee.

Bodahn brought out the main course, leaving a soup beside for Isabela. It was a roasted duck, served with various vegetables that Hawke suspected were shipped in from Ferelden. She ate quietly, trying not to start calculating what this dinner was costing her. 

Hawke felt Isabela's hand sliding further up her leg and Hawke commented anxiously, "This is rather good, isn't it?"

Isabela's hand rested on her hip, her fingers teasing her skin through the fabric as Gavin asked, "So, Hawke, I've heard you have quite a few investments in the city now. Has the Bone Pit recovered from its misfortunes?"

"For the most part, yes," she tried to say calmly.

Leandra added, "My daughter has always been very good with figures, though I wish she would spend more time at home. I worry when she's married, she will have no idea how to run a household. It's so hard going from a working woman to wife."

"I for one can't imagine Hawke marrying and settling down," Isabela said, bringing her hand back up to the table, "It would be a rather...unique man that would tempt her."

Hawke shot her a look as Gavin commented, blushing, "I think it is a good for a woman to know exactly what she wants. I would only hope such a discerning woman might find a man like me to be intriguing enough."

Hawke raised an eyebrow as Leandra smiled, calling in for dessert. 

"I think it might be nice for these two to get to know each other away from the chaperones. I think it would be all right, Bran, if they stepped into the parlour to have their dessert, what do you say?"

Bran chuckled, "If you'd like."

Gavin and Hawke took their cake and walked into the sitting room by themselves. They sat facing each other eating awkwardly in the silence.

Hawke spoke first, "Listen, um, Gavin..."

Gavin smiled, putting down his cake, "I'm not stupid. Dad told me before we got here. You're gay. "Gay as the day is long" were his exact words. I'm just impressed. That woman is incredibly attractive."

"Hey, she on the other hand also likes men. I can put in a good word for you."

Gavin chuckled, "I think she may be more than I can handle."

"What you said earlier..."

Gavin scoffed, "This isn't my first time being called to a dinner party. It always looks best if you're interested. Seems to make the girl's parents happy. And well, I do like you. Not like that, but maybe we could be friends. Anyone who pisses off my father that much can't be too terrible."

Hawke chuckled, "I'd like that, Gavin. I really would."

She offered her hand and they shook.

"Let's just sit here a little longer," he said, "I don't want to go back in there, do you?"

Hawke shook her head, smiling, "After all, we are hitting it off so well, maybe we can pretend we were making out this whole time. It will make my mother so happy."

Gavin laughed, offering his glass to toast, "To a beautiful friendship."


End file.
